


The Innocence of Cranberries

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing is barbarous and delightful. (Tryptophan-induced snuggling, AU past "Orpheus".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocence of Cranberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/gifts).



"It's absolutely barbarous," Wesley says, stretching a hand out past the end of the couch towards the still cluttered and now gravy-stained table. "The glorification of... the glorification of..."

"Murder," Willow tries.

Wesley nods. "That."

"It's horrible," she agrees. "Poor innocent birds." Pause. "And Native Americans. And... and cranberries."

"Very innocent, cranberries," he tries, not quite able to keep up with her. It's not just the drowsy too-full feeling -- though that's not helping -- it's something about Willow herself that leaves him always one step behind.

"I'm all depressed now," Willow says, and she pouts prettily. "Those poor defenseless cranberries." Wesley leans against her, kissing the side of her cheek -- he's aiming for something different but can't quite reach from this position. "Slightly better," she slurs.

Not entirely better; there's still the gauze of guilty pasts hanging between them and stretched over them, spiderwebbing that binds them together but keeps them apart. They can't be quite safe together, not quite comfortable, because of the things he's done to a woman, the things she did to a man. 

Wesley lets sleepy companionableness overtake him; he'd rather have this moment, this bright red head on his shoulder, than any safer woman, any sturdier world. Right now, she's all he has. She's everything.


End file.
